


Love Scenes 1

by redscudery



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Aggression, Angry John, M/M, Sherlock Series 3 Spoilers, Unresolved Sexual Tension, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 17:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redscudery/pseuds/redscudery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And when you move back, what do you say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Scenes 1

He’s forgotten what it’s like to live with Sherlock: the mess, the noise, the constant whirlwind. Cases, work, experiments- those drive the days. They don’t quite fall back into their former domestic pattern, but almost; they skirt the edges of that comfortable space. The only constancy is uncertainty. 

Too, they’re pushing boundaries, looking for reasons to get angry with each other. They usually find them. 

“You left the house without a gun, Sherlock!” John yells one day after a dangerous chase.

“I knew you would have yours!” Sherlock is moving in that loose, unconcerned way that he knows drives John utterly ballistic, and John crowds him, close enough to smell his breath, a little sour from coffee and dehydration. Grabbing the front of his shirt, John feels the rich cotton slide under his fingertips. He pulls, hard, relishing the resistance. 

“This shirt cost more than your entire wardrobe.”

“I don’t bloody care about your shirt.”

Sherlock pushes John back,and John lets the shirt slide out of his hands. They’re both breathing a little faster. When Sherlock stomps away to the shower, John falls back against the wall. Clothes come flying out of the bathroom, hitting the wall, sliding down. The door’s wide open. 

John turns away towards the living room, flexing his hands.

It’s anger. 

Of course it’s anger.


End file.
